Like this
by BlackRose For Your Black Heart
Summary: A facebook fight that leads to broken hearts.


**Rinsumi (Zero Rin x Natsumi Umeda, my OC's)**

**To the Song: Someday by Nickelback**

* * *

><p>Natsumi looked up, eyes teary. Zero walked off with his 'friends', not even glancing back at her over his shoulder. It had just been one of their daily arguments, but it was different this time. No one else knew, but the two had argued on facebook, where the blonde had made himself clear.<p>

_BonJoviFTW: Look Natsumi, I don't like you. You're not my friend, leave me the fuck alone!_

_NatsumiUmeda: Wait… we're not friends?_

_BonJoviFTW: Of course not! What gave you that idea?_

It may have hurt a little, each time he called her annoying or frustrating, but now she knew he meant every word of it. All those years of joke arguments, all those times he said he hated her. All came crashing down as Natsumi realised he was being serious. Her whole body went numb, as she turned and ran for the library, to hide herself in a book and a place she knew no one else would ever go.

* * *

><p>Natsumi would never know, but the minute she ran Zero turned around. Watching her run off, he knew it was too late. The damage had been done, and he felt a little piece of himself die. His friend saw Zero turn, and pat him on the back.<p>

"You done good Rin, you'll see. Now…let's hit the soccer field!" All the other boys in the group cheered, before running off. Zero felt torn in two directions, before hesitantly following the guys. Natsumi and Zero had no classes with each other for the rest of the day, and when Zero went to his locker after school, his heart sank to his stomach when he realised she'd already been and gone. Knowing he had to set things straight, he sprinted to her bus stop. The bus had just started to drive off but Zero managed to flag it down, running on board before the doors had fully opened. But she wasn't there.

Giving up, the blonde went hope and collapsed in his study chair, not bothering to stop it from spinning. Finally it came to a pause, Zero looking up to see his laptop, screen begging him to get online. A light bulb went off over his head, and with lightning speed he wheeled over to the desk and logged on. Coming to his facebook page, his grin vanished when he saw he had no notifications. Sighing in defeat, Zero re read the conversation from the night before, including the part Natsumi didn't see.

_BonJoviFTW: Look Natsumi, I don't like you. You're not my friend, leave me the fuck alone!_

_NatsumiUmeda: Wait… we're not friends?_

_BonJoviFTW: Of course not! What gave you that idea?_

_NatsumiUmeda has left the chat (logged out)_

_BonJoviFTW: Wait Natsumi come back! …Argh Why do I always fuck these things up? Natsumi you annoy me, because whenever I'm around you everything's different. It's different from when I'm with the others, I can really be myself around you. Natsumi when I'm around you my hearts beats faster and my stomach tingles and…For God's sake! Natsumi I think I love you_

Groaning, Zero slammed his head against the desk.

"Why am I such a dick?"

The feeling of guilt didn't leave, and Zero sat there all night, waiting for a reply. Refreshing the page every second, the blonde ignored other messages, and declined a dozen friend requests. But all night, she didn't get on. It was past one in the morning when Zero gave up, sighing in defeat and rubbing the bags under his eyes. Knowing he'd just have to wait and pray for tomorrow, to confront her face to face, Zero went to her wall and make a single post.

_Someday, somehow. I'm gonna make it alright, even though I know you're wondering when. You're the only one that knows that. Now the story's played out like this, just like a paperback novel. Let's rewrite an ending that fits, instead of the Hollywood horror that will keep playing over in my head until you forgive me. And I don't care when you do, just please forgive me._

* * *

><p>No one heard from Natsumi, some people say she changed school, some people say she committed suicide. But every day, Zero would sit there and wait for a reply. And finally after months of waiting, Zero laughed for what felt like the first time in years, tears of joy threatening to overflow one night when he logged in.<p>

_NatsumiUmeda likes this._


End file.
